


[ART] Burn Brighter

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fanart, Fire Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. Malcolm with human torch powers 'cause Laura taunted me with gifs and I had to draw it.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	[ART] Burn Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettybutt/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
